It's the Easter Swift Rabbit, Care Bears
by ShrekRulez
Summary: This is a comedy holiday story when Beastly is gonna ruin Easter for good until Swift Heart is gonna do drastic measures to make him into a fool to save Easter.


Easter is on his way and every child were waiting for the Easter Bunny, but, there's no Easter Bunny until Swift Heart came and becoming the next Easter Bunny in order to save Easter. But Beastly is gonna ruin it all. Can Swift Heart saved Easter?

It's The Easter Swift Heart, Care Bears

Story by shrekrulez

The Care Bear Family are TM's and © Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc and American Greetings, Co.

Rated 6 for comedy violence and relief

NOTE: This is a Bugs Bunny comedy and parody story.

It all began in the 9th day of April in Eastward, Washington, there's a Easter Egg Hunt and the Mayor is making a announcement to his citizens. "Citizens, there will be a Easter Egg Hunt starting Easter morning. All baskets will be ready to find a egg anywhere in Georgie Hall Park." The crowd were cheering loudly. "Also, we got the Easter Bunny right here," said Mayor while the crowd cheers loudly until the Easter Bunny didn't show up yet and the crowd got silenced. The Mayor's assistant came and said to the Mayor,

"Mr. Mayor, Harry is very ill. He cannot perform the Easter Bunny. I'm sorry."

"Aw, great. Probably he's eating too much carrots. You know? Go for your eyesight. Be right back. What do you mean 'Harry's ill?", the Mayor ask.

"I call him and he said I have a ill and I cannot performed as the Easter Bunny," said the Mayor's assistant.

"What am I gonna do? The children will be disappointed. Who's gonna be the Easter Bunny," the Mayor ask when one of the Care Bear Cousins named Swift Heart Rabbit is helping two children and then, she's about to leave to Care-A-Lot and the Mayor said, "Joe, get that rabbit. We need her, please." As Swift Heart about to leave, the Mayor's Assistant stopped her and about to ask a propersition to help the Easter Egg Hunt. Explanations later...

"Hmm. Let's get something straight. You want me to become a Easter Bunny to help the Easter Bunny? 'Cause nobody else would? Right," Swift Heart asks.

"That's absolutely correct, Swift Heart. We need you, please," the Mayor's Assistant is begging really desperately. Then, Swift Heart got a agreement to help the Easter Egg Hunt. "Okay, I'll do it. I'll be your Easter Bunny," said Swift Heart as the Mayor's Assistant kissing her feet to say thanks. Swift Heart made her appearance and said, "EVERYONE, HERE'S YOUR EASTER BUNNY!" The crowd cheers happily until someone's behind the bushes and saw Swift Heart is making people happy and he's rightfully mad from caring. He's a apprentice for NightHeart none other than Mr. Beastly.

"So Swift Heart is gonna be the next Easter Bunny, huh? We'll see about that. I'll be the next Easter Bunny to be really bad. YUK! YUK! YUK! YUK! YUK! YUK," said Beastly as he disappeared for awhile until he gets back. Later that night, Swift Heart is going back to Care-A-Lot with her cloud car.

"Hey, Swift Heart, can I have with you," said the stranger and Swift Heart said, "sure. I hope it won't take too long. I got to back to Care-A-Lot."

"I want to congratulate you for being a new Easter Bunny," said the stranger.

"Thanks," said Swift Heart, "it takes a bunny like me to become a Easter Bunny."

"Not anymore," said the stranger. "Excuse me," Swift Heart replied to the stranger, "are you trying to be a smart aleck?"

"Yes and I'm gonna do something at you. HYAH," and the stranger grab Swift Heart with a sack as she struggles to get out and she muffles to shout for help, "YOU GET ME OUT RIGHT NOW! GET ME OUT! OR I'LL GET EVEN WITH YOU!" The stranger revels as Beastly in disguise. "YEAH! Swift Heart, you know me as Beastly. YUK! YUK! YUK! YUK," said Beastly.

"Beastly, is that you? BEASTLY! I'LL GET YOU," said Swift Heart. "When your foolish Care Bears try to help they all be falling into my trap. OOH! NIGHTHEART WILL BE VERY PLEASED! YUK! YUK! YUK! YUK!" Beastly took off with Swift Heart to anyplace around. Little did Beastly know someone's flying around and it's Flight Heart Squirrel. He saw Beastly got something and it shouts "help" by a girl voice and he recognized it. It was Swift Heart's.

"Huh? It's Beastly. What is he doing with that sack? Someone's shouting for help and I know that voice. It's Swift Heart. I better tell the other Care Bears and fast," said Flight Heart.

A little later at the Hall of Hearts in Care-A-Lot, Flight Heart told Noble Heart and True Heart about everything from what's happening. Noble Heart said, "that Beastly have gone too far. We got to make a rescue search to find her." Suddenly, Brave Heart, Share, Love-A-Lot, Oopsy and Lotsa Heart are there to help Flight Heart in searching for Swift Heart before Beastly done something to her.

"We are here to help Swift Heart. I'll tear Beastly lim from lim," said Brave Heart.

"Calm down. We'll get her back before he done something to her. All right, Care Bears, let's find Swift Heart," said Share Bear as they're leaving she opens the door and got swatted on the floor. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind," said Share. Now, they off to Eastward, Washington, to the scene where Swift Heart got bunnynapped. "Yep, that's where she was after Beastly bunnynapping Swift Heart," said Flight Heart.

"Hmm. She's got to be here somewhere. Huh? Guess who puts a sign, guys," said Brave Heart. Beastly got the sign and it said, "short cut to Swift Heart." The Care Bears are surrounding him until Oopsy tripped on Beastly and into the trash can.

"Oopsy. Hmm. Maybe not oopsy after all. Well, the trash can is right in your alley, Beastly. Where's Swift Heart," Oopsy asks.

"Well, I got a sign to help you to find her. She's over there," said Beastly as he points where she's at. They looked at the place and hopefully it's not a trap. "Great! We found her! You better don't give us the slips," said Love-A-Lot. Beastly crossing his fingers and lied to them and said in whisper, "don't worry, you will, my dear." He laughs softly. Then, Oopsy opens the door and the trap door opens by itself and down they go. They're stuck in a trap for them. "Oopsy," said Oopsy.

"Nice going, Oopsy. Now, we're stuck here and Swift Heart's still captured. What are we gonna do now," Brave Heart asks.

"Never underestimating the swiftness of a flying squirrel. Watch this," said Flight Heart as he tries to fly up away from the trap door until Beastly closes the door and laughs evilly. Flight Heart got bonked and landed back to the concrete floor. It looks like it's hopeless. Beastly has finally won and the Care Bears are in trouble this time. Meanwhile inside the old building.

"I'm so good. Oh, which means bad is so good. NightHeart will be very pleased. Better get rest up for Easter," said Beastly while he's watching one of Bugs Bunny cartoons as Swift Heart sighs sadly because she's stuck inside until she saw Bugs to outsmart any bad guys around so she gets a idea to outsmart Beastly.

"Oh, Beastly," said Swift Heart and Beastly replies, "what now?"

"I'm getting hungry so if you give a snack over there. I won't give you any troubles," said Swift Heart.

"Okay. Give me a sec," said Beastly while he's grabbing a carrot and Swift Heart grab it and poking Beastly's eyes with her two fingers and then, she's hopping out from the sack and Beastly got frustrated. He clear his eyes and saw Swift Heart is gone. "WHAT! SHE'S GONE! Where did she go? Swift Heart, oh, Swift Heart. Come out wherever you are," said Beastly. Swift Heart breaks the floor into a giant hole and cover it with a old carpet. Beastly ran the stairs until Swift Heart shouts at Beastly.

"OH, YOO-HOO! BEASTLY, OVER HERE! COME AND GET ME IF YOU CAN!"

"NO ONE OUTSMARTS ME AROUND! YAH," said Beastly while he's running too fast and open the door and saw Swift Heart. "I got you. Huh? Oh, no. AHH," he shouts while he's going down fast and crash.

"See you next fall, Beastly. HA HA HA HA! Better get out of here. (ZIPS!)," said Swift Heart while she's running fast until she heard a call for help and she recognizes the voices. "Huh? What's going on? Sounds like...the Care Bears! Brave Heart, is that you," Swift Heart asks.

"YEAH! IT'S ME! WITH THE OTHER CARE BEARS! PLEASE, HELP US OUT OF HERE AND HURRY! WE CAN'T BREATHE MUCH LONGER," said Brave Heart.

"DON'T WORRY, I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE! Huh? Beastly's coming and boy he's really mad at me. I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU! DON'T GO ANYWHERE," said Swift Heart.

"Do we have any choice," said Love-A-Lot.

Swift Heart is fasting around away from Beastly until she saw a crate of Dynamite and costumes inside the chest and Swift Heart made a sneaky grin to make Beastly into a undeniable moron. Beastly stopped and said, "hmm. Where did she go?" Swift Heart shouts at him, "catch me back at the old building! (Raspberries) (ZIPS!)" Beastly got steamed and ran back to the old building so she can set a trap for Beastly. Swift Heart returns the old building and sets the trap with Dynamite sticks all around the building so Beastly gets a big bang out of him. Swift Heart gots a chest with costumes. First, she's dressing like a old man.

Beastly returns also and gets up the stairs and said, "hmm. Her rabbit tracks lead to this room," and when he opens the door and saw a old man in disguise. "Excuse me, sir, did you see a blue bunny around here," Beastly asks.

"Of, course, I seen her. She's in that closet," said the old man (Swift Heart).

"Thanks a bunch. I got you now," said Beastly as he steps inside the closet, "it's so dark. I can't even see my own two feet. Did you got a match?" Swift Heart (Old Man) give him a match and Beastly said, "thank you. (Lights up the match) Hmm. She's not in here. Wait a second. (He accidentally lights the TNT) Oh, no. (BOOM!)" Swift Heart gets a away and wearing another disguise as a Pizza Delivery Guy and Beastly gets out mad and chasing away towards to another room.

He opens the door and saw the Pizza Delivery Guy eating his pretend pizza and Beastly asks the Pizza Guy, "sorry for interrupting your meal, I'm looking for Swift Heart." The Pizza Guy (Swift Heart) said to him, "nope. Never seen her. While you here, wanna taste my best pizza? The best of Eastward" She gave him the pizza as he open it. It was a dynamite stick and Beastly shouts. (BOOM!) He got smoke twice and lays down for awhile. Swift Heart zips away from him and going down the stairs and dressing a sexy model. Beastly moving slowly as he heading towards to the stairs and going down and then, he saw a beautiful young model and he got woo from her. He makes a impression as wolf just like in the Tex Avery cartoon and doing the wolf call.

"Easy tiger. Sit down. Tell me what are you looking for or me," Swift Heart sounds sexy when she does that. Beastly keeps on babbling and said, "uh-huh. Uhh, looking for Swift Heart. When I done my job if you want to go out with me." Swift Heart got a sign and it said, 'Is he screwier or what, Folks?", and she said to Beastly, "of course, I will. Now, close you eyes and I will give you my surprise." Then, Beastly pucker up on TNT and got exploded. "WOW! WHAT A KISSER! YAHOO! (Making wolf calls again) Take me to the Casaba, my dear." Unfortunately, her wig drops on the floor and Beastly is beginning to be mad again. "WAIT A SECOND! YOU'RE SWIFT HEART! SO you're the one who gave me a big bang treatment. Well, it won't worked this time."

"Oh, no? Look again, fur brain," said Swift Heart while she points up in the ceiling and it's about to collapsed because she saw the ceiling and then, it's breaking apart. "(munching a carrot) See you next fall again, Doc. Bye! (ZIPS!)" As Beastly about to leave in a hurry, the ceiling collapses on him and he gets out safely until lots and lots of TNT were light up and Beastly said, "mother." (BOOM!) The whole building got destroyed into dust. "(munching the carrot) That's how to get the whole building, Folks. (Laughing) Oh, I better get them out and quick," said Swift Heart as she returns to the Trap Door and opens it and then, Lotsa using his trunk and Swift Heart grab while she's fasting badly. She got them all out and they're happy.

"We're out thanks to Swift Heart the champion of any Care Bear Cousins. And that's the turth," said Lotsa Heart.

"Oh, shucks," said Swift Heart when she's all blushed out.

"We all glad you're safe and sound from that unbelievable Beastly guy. Tell us how did you manage to get out of his trap easily, " Share asks.

"Simple. I'm the next Bugs Bunny. Watch this. (munching the carrot) What's up, Doc," said Swift Heart and everyone were laughing.

"I guess Beastly got what he deserves," said Lotsa Heart. "What about the Easter Egg Hunt," Oopsy asks.

"Oh, jezz. We're almost forgot. We better go back to Care-A-Lot and get everything ready. Come on, let's go," said Brave Heart.

When the Care Bears are going back to Care-A-Lot, Beastly gets up from the rubble and saw them going back to he knew where. He's mad at moment and said,

"you may outsmarting me, Swift Heart, cause, I'm not done with you yet."

In the next 6 days and it's Easter day and everyone from the town of Eastward are ready for the Easter Egg Hunt and the entire Care Bear Family are wearing bunny ears, but, Grumpy Bear feels grumpier a little bit until he got kissed by the Easter Bunny (Swift Heart) and Grumpy got smiled again with her around. Beastly is behind the bushes ready to make a great blast to hurt Easter forever.

"This is gonna be the best Easter, Grams," said Baby Hugs. "You said it, Hugs. Especially Swift Heart become a great Easter Bunny this year," said Baby Tugs.

"Hmm. Something's not right here," said Grams. "What is it, Grams," Baby Tugs asks. Grams Bear saw something behind the bushes and it's Beastly as the Easter Bunny so he's gonna destroy everything. Well, Grams' instincts tell her Beastly is gonna ruin Easter.

"You cubs wait right here. I'm gonna check on something. I'll be right back," said Grams.

Beastly is waiting for the right moment until Grams Bear showed up and said to him, "BEASTLY!" Beastly shrieked and said, "Grams Bear, what are you doing here?" Grams Bear replies, "The same thing I'm gonna ask you. Are you gonna ruin Easter, aren't you? Beastly answered, "yes. That intelligent bunny of yours make a fool out of me. You won't stopped me." Grams Bear is about to make a Care Bear stare, "that's it. You're gonna pay for bunnynapping Swift Heart. CARE BEAR STARE!" The stare power made Beastly running away from her. The crowd were silent and saw Beastly.

"Hmm. Beastly, we didn't invite you to this event. What are you doing here, anyway," Tender Heart asks.

"Uhh...I made a conditional surrender? (laughing nervously)," said Beastly.

"I suggest you leave and give our regards to NightHeart," said Brave Heart.

"No? All right, then. Time for the Care Bear Stare. Countdown," said Tender Heart as the Care Bears are gonna countdown to zero, "4...3...2...1! CARE BEAR STARE!" The stare power take Beastly away back to NightHeart's Castle. Easter has been saved thanks to Swift Heart and the Care Bear Family. "That'll teach him for almost ruining Easter and that's the truth," said Lotsa Heart. The Mayor also said, "I want to thank you Care Bear Family for making Easter the big success and so does Swift Heart, too."

"Well, I guess she gave us a heart of a rabbit. So does Grumpy, too," said Noble Heart.

"You could say that again," said True Heart.

The kids are enjoying the Easter Egg Hunt and so does Swift Heart, but, Grumpy got a egg on his head and give it to the Easter Bunny, Swift Heart. Swift Heart kissing Grumpy and everything lived happily ever after until when Beastly got bad news to NightHeart and explanations later, he got flipped. "WHAT! YOU MANIACAL, MORONIC, HALF-WITTED FURBALL! You have failed me for the last time. You, Frostbite and ColdHeart are...FIRED!" Beastly said with disappointment, "f-f-f-f-fired? No, you cannot do this to me and them. We will try harder."

"TRY DOES NOT MAKE MUCH DIFFERENCE! GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK," he shouts and using his power to smoke him and Beastly leaves away forever.

"Those Care Bears have gone too far. I will try to destroy everything with caring in it. I will create my own army to terrorizing the stupid planet. CARE BEARS, YOU ARE FINISHED! HA HA HA HA HA HA," NightHeart said.

* * *

NightHeart creating his own army? If it is, the Care Bears are in trouble. Tune in for a new adventure as the Care Bears will try everything to save the world of caring. In the meantime, I wish you all a Hippity Hoppity Happy Easter Day! Peace!

THE END! (for now)


End file.
